el Alpha y el Omega, el comienzo y el fin de todo
by omegablackdust
Summary: Hyoudou issei, un chico con una buena vida... Tiene mujeres,amigos y aliados fuertes... Pero como dicen la vida es una perra, todo lo que tiene o tubo le será arrebatado cruelmente, Traiciónado por las mujeres que ama y echo de lado por los que pensaban que era necesario sus amigos... Pero las cosas pueden cambiar cuando este se encuentre con los seres que les cambiarán la vida


Pov issei

Hola mi nombre es hyoudou issei tengo 17 años y estudio en la academia kuo,aproximada mente an pasado 3 meses desde que vencimos a triexa grasias aque no se como mi poder aumento de una forma bestial pudimos sellar lo y no fue necesario que los líderes se sellaron con el

Pero... Poco tiempo después llegó un chico llamado senkichi, diciendo que quería ver a Rias... Ella al verlo corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con mucho amor... Yo en ese momento me sentí muy mal... Estaba mirando a la mujer que más amo besarse con otro eso me dolio

Después de aberme explicado que era un antiguo novio de Rias me sentí engañado... Ella me dijo que yo fui su primer amor, parece que solo fue mentira

Paso el tiempo y Rias y yo nos distanciados un día, en el que yo iba por el parque me tope con ella, me acerque para poder a la con ella pero lo que vi me dijo helado... Vi como ella estaba con senkichi... Estaban tomados de la mano y besándose yo no dije nada y medí media vuelta para seguir caminando, me dolió demasiado verla con el lo admito pero...ella es feliz... Y ese era mi objetivo que ella fuera feliz

Seguí caminando por el parque y pude ver a las chicas estaba irina,xenovia,rossweise,koneko,ravel,Asia y akeno me iba a acercar pero mire como unos chicos se acercaba a ellas y... Las besaron... Me dolía asta el alma, empezó a llover mire como ellos se iban tomados de la mano, yo simple mente me aleje con la cabeza agachada y me detuve bajo un árbol a llorar... Pero algo llego a mis oídos... Una dulce y encantadora voz, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien sea esa hermosa voz... Yo por instinto seguí la voz ya que esa melodía embriagada mis oídos al llegar miré a una chica de 17 años muy linda a mi párese ella estaba sentada cantando esa canción tan hermosa... Pero no se porque siento que ya la e visto antes

(no soy muy bueno describiendo así que aquí una imagen y disculpen pero es la única imagen donde se veía más adolescente)

https/i./236x/9d/55/70/9d5570e2adc4f9691f6e107eb357e284.jpg

ella a mi punto de vista era una chica muy hermosa pero lo que ella cantaba me asía sentir en paz y no sentía esa opresión en mi pecho

https/youtu.be/qzHkrSOt5A0

(poner la canción de ruki en esta parte, los fanáticos de digimon tamers esta canción les llegará al kora porque a mi siempre me a encantado espero disfruten)

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi

ni yakusoku shita kara

Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi

wo onegai tsutaete ne

al escuchar la canción sinti como mi corazón danzaba con esa melodía tan embriagante que hacía que mi mente empezará a ver unas imágenes borrosas

Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni

totsuzen tobikonde kita

Sukoshi itakatta toko

yasashiku tsutsunde kureta

Konna ni hotto suru koto

wa hajimete dakara

Sono nukumori wo sotto poketto

ni tsume konde aruite ikitai...

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi

ni yakusoku shita kara

Sabishii toki mo hirogaru

orenji wo nagamete

Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi

ga sasayaite kureru

Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi

wo onegai tsutaete ne

Imientras más seguía escuchando esa canción pude ver en uno de mis recuerdos de niño, abre visto a esa chica y en ese instante algo dentro de mi comenso a reaccionar

Anata ga ichiban suki

na saikou no egao de

Mukaerareru you ni watashi

mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai...

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi

ni yakusoku shita kara

Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji wo dakishime

Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi

ga oshiete kureta no

Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todoku tte

No pude aguantar, me aserque un poco más para escuchar mejor y pude ver como una lagrima bajaba por su hermoso rostro no se porque pero... Pero me sentí culpable de que ese hermoso rostro llorara

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi

ni yakusoku shita kara

Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji wo kanjite

Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuji

wa tsunagatteru kara

Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru

Futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru...

Al terminar la canción mi mente iso clic... Recordé quien era esa hermosa chica no era nada más ni nada menos que...

Fin pov issei

Issei:Ruki... Realmente eres tu-dijo nuestro protagonista con lágrimas al ver de nuevo a esa chica que tanto quiso en su infqncia

Rika al escuchar esa voz sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora.. Ella conocía bien esa voz... Esa voz era del chico al que tanto a buscado

Ruki:ise...realmente eres tu... Ise-desia esta al ver a que chico que tanto busco

Al mirarce de frente los dos en un rápido movimiento corrieron Asia el otro y al estar frente a frente se abrasa ron pero algo que issei nunca espero fue que esta después del abraso lo besara con lágrimas, issei al sentir el beso este también comenzó a llorar pero esta no era tristeza era felicidad estuvieron así un rato asta que les falto el aire

Ruki:no sabes cuanto tiempo te busque, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para abrazarte y... Por fin... Te encontré-dijo esta con unas cuantas lagrimas

Issei al mirar las lagrimas las seco con sus dedos pulgares y este sin previo aviso volvió a besar a Rika, esta al principio se sorprendió perodespues de unos segundos correspondió con mucho amor, al volver a faltar les el aire se separaron Ruki pudo mirar que issei empezó a llorar

Ruki:issei, porque lloras-preguntó esta algo preocupada

Issei:perdóname Ruki, perdóname por favor, soy un maldito estúpido que te olvido, lo siento tanto Ruki-dijo este con muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos color miel mirando fijamente a Ruki la cual se le acercó y lo abrazo

Ruki:no te disculpes tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que no pudiera recordarme pero... Siempre recordaste nuestra canción-dijo esta para sentir como issei la abrazaba y lloraba en su obró para después volverla a besar

Pov Rias

Ahhh hoy fue un día estupendo estuve todo el día con senkichi, por fin puedo verlo de nuevo y abrazarlo y besarle, pero siento que algo en mi pecho que me molesta, siento como si estoy lastimando a alguien, bueno no importa en este momento voy caminado sola ya que senkichi tenia que irse me encontré con las chicas y las vi con sus novios, ellas se despidieron de ellos para ir a casa mientras íbamos por el parque escuche una voz familiar, me detuve en seco pues era la voz de issei y se escuchaba quebrada, las demás también se dieron cuenta y nos asercamos al lugar donde escuchamos la voz, al acercarnos nos impactados issei estaba a rezando a una chica mientras lloraba

Fin pov Rias

Rias:pero que... Que esta asiendo issei porque esta llorando-era la pregunta que ellas se asían al mirar esa escena

Pero lo siguiente que escucharan aria que estas sintieran una gran opresión en el pecho

Issei:perdóname Ruki, perdóname por favor, soy un maldito estúpido que te olvido, lo siento tanto Ruki-al escuchar eso las chicas Gremory miraron sorprendidas pues no sabían de que issei conociera a esa chica llamada Ruki... Pero lo siguiente la dejo heladas... Pudieron ver claramente como issei la besaba con tanto amor

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí papi Dust trayendo un nuevo fic... Pero antes de que digan que voy muy rápido con lo de issei y ruki lose pero este es un amor de infancia un amor muy fuerte para ellos fue como volver a sentirse vivos yo tube un amor así y les digo fue una relación hermosa mientras duro

Bueno aquí se despide el papi OMEGABLACKDUST


End file.
